


The Wrangling of Wyverns

by angylinni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Millicent is stuck with a replacement Wyvern wrangler after her partner Higgs is called back to England to deal with a loved one's accident.  Cursing her luck, she gets much more than she bargained for when Adrian Pucey is the one that shows up to take Terence's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrangling of Wyverns

**Author's Note:**

> this was written after a conversation between Sylvia and I about how Millie often gets the short end of the stick in fanfiction and how could we change that? She was also the first one to convince me that this was a viable pairing.

“What are you doing?”

Terence looked up but didn’t stop tucking his clothing into the open case on the cot. “Alicia was hurt in a Quidditch accident, I have to go home and make sure she’s okay,” he said, turning back to stuff more clothing into his case.

“But,” Millie sputtered, waving her hands, “what about the Wyvern? I can’t bring it out by myself if it comes to that!”

Terence sighed. “I know that, Millie, my replacement should be here within the hour. I have to go, she needs me,” he said, snapping the case closed.

“I need you to,” Millie said under her breath, watching him Apparate away. “Dammit,” she said loudly, kicking the small cot. Terence was the best Wyvern wrangler in England and the only one she trusted to bring out the wounded female. Whoever this replacement was, they’d better have some experience or she was going to give them to the Wyvern for breakfast.

She’d made it halfway across the small camp when she heard the sharp pop of someone Apparating. Turning around, her jaw dropped as Adrian Pucey began walking towards her. Bloody hell…him? He was exactly the same as she remembered, thick, dark hair sweeping up off of his high forehead, startling blue eyes that seemed to drill right into you and pull out every secret you ever had, lean, lanky build and a catlike grace.

Sighing deeply, she walked towards him, fighting to keep a neutral expression on her face. He smiled as she approached. “Hello, I’m here to replace Higgs,” he said, sticking out his hand.

Perfect, he didn’t even recognize her. Her features hardened and she ignored his outstretched hand. “Do you have any experience?” she asked harshly.

He cocked his head to the side, studying her. “Of course I do, I’m the head wrangler on the Spensford preserve, and you are?” he asked, his tone turning cool.

“Millicent Bulstrode, or have you forgotten the fact that we shared a house for five years?”

Surprise flitted across his face before he hid it behind a cocky grin. “Well, ickle little Milliekins has grown up, hasn’t she?” he teased.

Millie folded her hands across her chest and glared icily at him. “I’m not amused, Pucey. I hope you’re ready, we leave in ten minutes,” she said, spinning on her heel and stalking towards her tent.

He chuckled, watching her walk away. Tall and curvaceous, she reminded him of a Greek goddess. Her dark hair was up in a severe bun and she wore no makeup. Her clear green eyes were arguably her best feature, shining with intelligence and cunning. She wasn’t pretty in the conventional sense, but she was intriguing and that counted for more in his book any day of the week. He went into the second tent and set down his case, pulling out his whip and wand, leaving the rest on the cot.

He was outside, lounging against the wooden loo when she came out of her tent. She took one look at him and shook her head. It was going to be one long damn two days. Of all the people in the world she never wanted to see again, Adrian Pucey topped the list. Back at Hogwart’s, she’d had the most terrible crush on him. But competing against the dumb, usually blonde bimbos that he seemed to favor would have been an impossible feat. So, she’d nursed her crush from afar, reveling in the attention she did get from him, ruffling her hair every so often or a pat on the ass after a particularly good Quidditch practice.

“We’ll have to fly halfway and then walk to where she is. Emyria is nesting and I don’t fancy getting into a fight with her over territory,” Millie said, checking her pockets for the tranquilizer pellets. She felt the small cylindrical tubes and smiled. They were her own invention and they worked very well in allowing humans near the Wyverns on the two preserves.

“I’ve dealt with nesting females before; I’m familiar with the procedures, not to mention that I was fully briefed before being sent here. Now, is there anything else you’ve got your knickers in a twist about or could we try being at least civil to each other?” he asked, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes and patted her pockets once more, mentally checking off her supplies. “I’ve not got my knickers in a twist over anything, Pucey,” she said finally, pulling out her wand. “Frankly, I’ve got far more important things to worry about than you.”

He chuckled, rising from his lazy slouch. “Good to know and my name is Adrian, I’d appreciate it if you used it, _Millicent_.”

“Fine, _Adrian_ , let’s go, the sooner we leave, the sooner I have you out of my hair.” She walked over to the broomshed and opened it, pulling out her Skykiller 2000. Checking it over carefully, she smiled, running her hands along the smooth ash handle. Flying was something she loved and never seemed to have enough time to do anymore. The broom was a vanity, especially out in the middle of nowhere, but it was the only one she allowed herself.

He whistled long and low as he saw her broom, his eyes lighting up in appreciation. She tried not to notice how blue they seemed in his tanned face, or how little he’d changed from the handsome, sexy boy that she’d loved so fiercely. “Is that the new model?” he asked, his eyes moving slowly over the sleek broom.

She flushed and nodded, holding it out to him. “I just got it last week; I test for them so they sent me the first one off of the line.”

His eyebrow arched and he chuckled. “And how did you get lucky enough to land that job?” he asked teasingly.

Millie stiffened, jerking her broom back. “I got it because I know the owner, not because I slept with anyone or whatever else you are insinuating.”

Adrian sighed. “I wasn’t insinuating anything, Millicent.”

She shook her head and mounted the broom. “Let’s just go, Emyria can’t wait forever.”

He nodded and pulled out his own Nimbus 2001, unshrinking it and mounting it. “I’ll follow your lead,” he said, staring at her steadily.

“Fine,” she said, kicking off. The Skykiller accelerated easily and she grinned as the wind rushed past her face. There really was nothing like flying. Adrian caught up and she sped off towards the east and the injured Wyvern.

~*~

She landed in a small clearing, the Skykiller stopping on a dime. Adrian had a slightly harder time, landing in the trees on the far side of the clearing. Millie fought back the laughter that bubbled up and carefully schooled her features into a smooth, blank mask as he fought his way out of the dense shrubbery.

“Do you think you could possibly make any more noise? I’m not sure if they heard you back in London,” she said tartly, gathering her things into her pack.

He pulled a branch out of his hair and scowled. “You aren’t amusing,” he said irritably.

Millie fought back laughter and pulled out her wand, shrinking down her broom and putting it carefully in her pocket. “I think I am,” she said smugly. “Are you ready to walk?”

He nodded curtly and gestured for her to precede him. She gave him a haughty look and walked past him into the brush, consulting her compass before tucking it securely back into her pocket.

Adrian followed her slowly, still angry about the landing. They walked for nearly two miles in silence, Millie stopping occasionally to check the compass to make sure they were on the right path.

She stopped suddenly and he ran into her back, his arms sliding around her waist for balance. She turned her head to glare at him and he nodded to the left, leaning close to whisper in her ear. “We’re being watched,” he said softly.

She turned her head and met the cool purple eyes of the largest Wyvern she’d ever seen. “He’s her mate,” she whispered, trying not to notice how nice Adrian felt pressed against her back. He was also a lot taller than she was and it was almost disconcerting to look up into his face. Most of the men she came into contact with were either her height or shorter. Being a six foot tall woman wasn’t easy, especially in a world where petite, slim witches were the ideal.

“Does he know you?”

She nodded and he spun her around, his hand sliding through her hair loosening the tight bun, his lips covering hers. Millie was so shocked at first that she let him kiss her, her eyes fluttering closed as his tongue slipped into her open mouth, exploring it leisurely. Reality set in a few minutes later when she heard the Wyvern move closer and she jerked away from Adrian, glaring at him furiously. “What the fuck did you do _that_ for?”

He smirked at her. “I was getting your scent on me. If he knows your scent, he’ll accept me as well now.”

She shook her head. “Bloody git, you didn’t have to kiss me to do it!”

“No, I didn’t,” he agreed, his eyes unreadable.

She shoved him away and walked towards the Wyvern, holding her arms out to her side. “Stay away from me, Pucey!” she hissed angrily over her shoulder. The beast moved forward and she froze, letting it sniff her clothing. Satisfied that she posed no threat, it moved towards Adrian, nosing him thoroughly until he was sure they were no threat to his mate and their eggs.

Millie moved slowly towards Emyria, pulling out her healing supplies. The large dragon-like creature turned to stare at her with sad eyes, a weeping sore on her hindquarters. “I know it hurts, precious, but I’m going to make it all better,” Millie said softly, pouring several thick unguents over the gash. The Wyvern sniffed at them and then lay down, her eyes closing as Millie worked.

Adrian squatted behind her, his eyes on the male that shuffled around, every so often making keening noises and staring at them. “How’s it going?” he asked softly.

“I’m almost finished,” Millie replied, her eyes never leaving the Wyvern. Placing the last of the bandages, she patted the large beast’s head. “There you go, precious, it’ll get better now,” she said, slipping one of the tranquilizer capsules into a dead rat and setting it before her. The Wyvern ate it in one gulp and Millie smiled. Sleep would be the best thing for her right now and with Fengen around to watch over her, she’d be able to walk around tomorrow.

“I just need to gather some more food and water for her and then we can go. She’ll sleep for several hours and I can check back on her in the morning.”

Adrian nodded and rose slowly, backing away from the animal and rummaging in the pack he’d brought. Pulling out several shrunken boxes, he used his wand to resize them. He waited for Millie to come towards him before handing her two of the boxes of food, taking the other two and setting them over towards the depression in the ground where the eggs lay.

“Watch it,” Millie cautioned, keeping her eye on Fengen. The large male was eyeing Adrian warily. “Don’t move,” she said, easing between them. The male grunted and went to nose one of the food boxes, his mate keening softly.

“Okay, back away slowly,” Millie directed, doing the same herself. As soon as they were out of the clearing, she turned around. “Are you stupid? You could have gotten killed!”

Adrian glared at her, his eyes on the clearing behind her. “I was trying to help you; I didn’t intend to get that close to the eggs.”

She snorted. “Can’t you at least admit you were wrong?” she asked scathingly.

He folded his arms across his chest, glaring at her. “Fine, I was wrong, are you happy now?”

She rolled her eyes. “I won’t be happy until we’re back at the preserve and you are out of my hair. I can’t believe that you made such a rookie mistake.”

He muttered under his breath as she stomped off into the woods. Following behind her, he could hear her bitching and he sighed. “Way to fuck things up, Pucey,” he cursed himself silently.

Millie stepped into another small clearing and began to pull things out of her pockets, setting them down carefully on the ground in front of her. Adrian joined her a few minutes later, frantically patting his pockets. She turned to look at him over her shoulder. “What’s with you?”

He shook his head, pulling out his pockets and cursing. “I seem to have lost my suitcase,” he said finally.

She sighed, muttering about incompetent arseholes. “So, you can sleep in what you’ve got on, it’s not like it will kill you.”

He gave her a frustrated look. “My tent was in it.”

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. “Tough, you’re not sharing mine.”

He folded his arms across his chest and arched his brow. “And why the hell not? Don’t tell me that’s not a Wizarding tent, there’s plenty of room in it for both of us,” he said, nodding towards the tent that was set up against the trees.

“It is a Wizarding tent, but it’s a small model, only room enough for one.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I really don’t care,” she said, gathering her things and flipping open the flap, ducking inside. He dashed across the clearing and into the tent before she could shut him out. “Get out!” she said icily.

“No,” he said firmly, looking around. “It’s plenty big enough for the both of us.” He sat down on one of the dining chairs and smirked at her. “I’ll even cook and clean up, what’ve you got to lose?”

 _My sanity_ , she thought, glaring at him. “You’re sleeping on the floor,” she said, spinning on her heel and pulling the curtains separating the bed from the rest of the room shut firmly.

She sat on the bed and drew her legs up, wrapping her arms around them. He’d not changed at all, same cocky bastard she’d given her heart to only to have it trampled on when he’d ignored her. Well, it wasn’t going to happen again, she wasn’t the same scared little girl she’d been back in school.

She rose and went into the small bathroom, stripping off her clothing and stepping into the shower. The hot water went a long way towards easing her pique and she emerged a half hour later in a much better mood. Wrapping the towel securely around herself, she walked out of the bathroom to gather her things.

Adrian had pulled the curtains and was standing in between them, staring at her, his eyes darkening with lust. The towel barely covered her, stopping mere inches below the juncture of her thighs, her long, tanned legs seeming to go on for miles. Firm, creamy breasts peeked up above the tight towel and his hands itched to mold over them.

Millie gasped and clutched the towel tighter, a blush staining her cheeks. She knew she wasn’t pretty, why the hell was he staring at her like she was?

“Dinner’s ready,” he said finally, his voice husky and soft.

“What?” she asked, mesmerized by the look in his eyes. They were a deep sapphire color that she could get lost in and never want to surface.

He closed the distance between them with two long strides, his hand sliding over her cheek, cupping her head and tilting it as his lips slanted over hers, his other hand moving around her back, pulling her against his hard and aroused body.

It was the same as before but also different. This time she could feel every inch of him pressed against her, the thin towel leaving nothing to her imagination. Her hands slid up his arms, locking around his neck as he deepened the kiss, his hand on her arse, molding her against his hips.

Her head tipped back and his lips trailed across her cheek, nipping at her ear. The towel slipped down and he pulled back, his eyes gleaming as they raked over her, his palm covering her breast, kneading it. Bending his head, he sucked one tight nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue.

Millie gasped, tension coiling in her stomach, a hot rush of liquid between her thighs. Never once in her life had she been kissed like this. No one had ever bothered before. His hands slid up her back, pulling her closer, releasing her nipple and kissing her deeply once more.

She moaned, her fingers sliding through his hair, lost in the sensations his hands and mouth were causing in her body. She felt boneless, only held up by the strong arms that encircled her back, the heavy thigh that was insinuated between hers.

Her hips rocked upwards, riding his leg and she gasped, fire shooting through her body as her clit rubbed against his jean clad leg. He broke the kiss and stared down at her. She flushed and looked down at his chest. Two long fingers slipped under her chin, tilting it up. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Millie flushed a violent shade of red, acutely aware of her nakedness. She dropped to the floor, scrabbling madly for the towel, wrapping it around herself once more. “I’m not pretty, so don’t go telling me I am,” she said, stalking to the small wardrobe and dragging out a long, heavy robe, pulling it around herself. “My lips are too full, my eyes are too wide set, my hair is too wild,” she rambled on and on, her hands moving through the air, punctuating her words, “I’m not skinny, I’m too tall-”

Adrian frowned, walking towards her and capturing her hands. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. “Are you quite done cataloguing your faults?” he asked, irritably.

She nodded, sighing. She couldn’t hold his gaze any longer, didn’t want to see the desire that it had held before turn to disgust, so she looked away, anywhere but at his face. “Good, then let me tell you what _I_ see. I see a woman who is intelligent, capable and caring, one who loves what she does and loves the animals that are entrusted to her care. You’re right, you aren’t pretty,” her head rose sharply, the tears that had threatened spilling down her cheeks. He sighed, brushing them away. “You’re magnificent. Your lips are full and pouty and swollen from my kisses; your eyes are a beautiful clear green that reminds me of the sea glass I used to collect as a child. Your hair is thick and full and my hands are begging to run through it. You’re put together quite nicely and you fit perfectly in my arms.”

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at him in shock. He’d managed to take every fault she’d listed and turn it into…into something beautiful. “But, I’m not one of those silly little blonde girls that you used to have dripping off of your arms back in school,” she said hesitantly.

He chuckled. “Can I not be judged on what I did as a young and stupid teenager? Not to mention, I’m six-five, Millie; do you really believe that I would be interested in one of those short little witches? I’m interested in _you_ , all six amazing feet of you.”

“But-”

“No buts, love. I’m not going to listen to them,” he said, leaning down and kissing her gently. “You’re mine now and I intend to show you just how much I’m interested.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, her arms creeping up around his neck as his words sunk in. _Mine_. She closed her eyes and rational thought became impossible as he set out to show her exactly how interested he was.

~fin


End file.
